Fan Cast!!!!
The Lunar Chronicles Fan Cast (Partial) The Lunar Chronicles are a scif-fi, fantasy book series written by Marisa Meyer. Meyer has announced that she has signed a deal with a company to make the Lunar Chronicles into a movie, but the studio is currently unknown. YA movie adaptations have been on the decline recently. Hits like The Hunger Games ''and ''Twilight ''made loads of money, but it is unlikely that there will be any new big teen movie fanchises after YA book adaptations like ''Mortal Engines, ''and ''The Darkest Minds ''flopped. It is still unlikely that the Lunar Chronicles will ever make it to the big screen, and even than not end in total disaster. Here is my dreamcast, it is intentionally totally unreasonable and never going to happen. I personally don’t really care about who plays who in a movie so long as there is no white-washing and all the actors do a good job. Here is totally fantastical cast. '''I did not get around to casting everyone!' These are the actors and actresses who I have picked out. I hope you enjoy it! =Cinder= Chloe Bennet She is a half-Chines half-caucasian woman, just like, Cinder who is known for playing Skye on Agents of SHIELD. Bennet would be great for Cinder because she matches her so well in physque and is a great choice for a minor star to play Cinder. Honorable Mentions: Shay Mitchell, Seychelle Gabriel, ''' =Prince Kai= '''Henry Goulding He recently stared in 2018’s hit Rom-com Crazy Rich Asains. I think he is a good choice for the dashing Prince Kai, agree? Honorable Mentions: I am sure there are many but I was having trouble with Kai! =Queen Levana= Angelina Jolie This megastar I’m sure could pull off playing Levana flawlessly. She’s been in many films but is currnetly staring in the upcoming films: The One and Only Ivan, Eternals, ''and ''Maleficent: Mistress of Evil. Honorable Mentions: Cate Blanchett,' Charlize Theron',' Emilia Clarke, Scarlett Johansson,' =Iko= Zenedaya Coleman This new star could be a great Iko. She recently was in the Greatest Showman ''and the roll of M.J. in ''Spider-Man: Far, From Home. Honorable Mentions: China AnneMcClaine,' Zoe Saldana', =Scarlet= Karen Gillan First, note that I did not pick Gillan because of her hair (I’m pretty sure she had to shave it anyway to play Nebula in The Infinity Saga.) ''Gillan is a great actress who can be anything from sadistic and spunky in her preformances. She’d be great for Scarlet’s no-nonsense personalitty. Honorable Mentions: '''Holland Roden, ' =Cress= Elle Fanning Fanning seems like an obivous choice for the upbeat, sweet-faced Cress. Fanning is known for her role as Princess Aurora in Maleficent. Honorable Mentions: AnnaSophia Robb, Dove Cameron, =Winter= Amandla Stenburg Stenburg is looks so much like Winter I imagine Winter as her. Stenburg is starring the the upcoming film The Hate U Give. ''Good luck to her! Honorable Mentions: '''Zendaya', Yara Shadihidi, Kylie Bunbury, =Jacin= Aaron Taylor-Johnson I was having trouble finding somebody to place Jacin. I thought that Taylor- Johnson might work, he played Quicksilver in Avengers: Age of Ultorn. Honorable Mentions: Cillian Murphy, ''' '' '' =Adri= '''Michelle Yeoh This well-respected star has made a comeback in recent years. She was in Crazy Rich Asians ''and is now on ''Star Trek: Discovery. ''Yeoh is best known for playing a Bond girl and her part in ''Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon. Honorable Mentions: Lucy Liu, Ming-Na Wen, =Solstice Hayle= Priyanka Chopra This Bollywood actress seems like the perfect fit to play Solstice Hayle if the franchise ever made it into prequels. Honorable Mentions: Mindy Kaling, ''' =Sybil Mira= '''Rachel Weisz She is so gorgeous. I pictured Rachel as sybil from the start. Honorable Mentions: Emily Blunt, Vanessa Kirby, ' '